


Reckless

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel!Au, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Blood, Broken Bones, Character Death, Demons, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humor, War, Winged!AU, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: "Logan?" He turned at the sound of his name, fighting the urge to reach out and brush away Patton's tears."Yes?""He's going to die, isn't he?"Logan hesitated just a moment too long before answering. "Of course not, Patton." He can practically feel Patton's eyes on him, pleading with him to tell him the truth. But the truth is so painful."Logan, please don't lie to me. Not after everything we've been through. He's going to die. Isn't he." It wasn't a question anymore.Logan's voice broke as he answered."...Yes."





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is how it ends, eh?" he asked, giving Logan's hand a gentle squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at night on my phone and it was MAYBE one am. There was this stupid moth that wouldn't go away even when I tried to smack it, and I accidentally killed it...but I don't feel bad, because the moth was pissing me off. I get pissy when I'm sleep deprived. The shock will hit later, I guess.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

  _ **P**_ ** _atton_**

He reached for Logan's hand on pure instinct as he stared into Deceit's glowing golden eyes, clasping his partner's hand tightly, clinging to him like a lifeline. 

"So this is how it ends, eh?" he asked, giving Logan's hand a gentle squeeze. Logan closed his slender hand over Patton's, jaw clenching.

"We'll be fine," he reassured the younger man, but there was a tremor in the Seer's voice. Patton closed his eyes, willing the tears away.

"Promise?" Shit. His voice cracked.

Logan nodded. "Of course, mi amado."

Patton couldn't help but give a small smile. "You've been hanging out with Roman too much," he commented.

"I haven't...not nearly as much as I should have," Logan whispered, voice cracking with grief.

"How many more do we have to lose to win this war, Logan?" Patton asked, bracing himself for the answer. The Seer grimaced, but closed his eyes, a single tear winding it's way down his cheek.

"Too many," he finally answered, silently pleading with Patton to not ask for a number. _Please._ He nodded, though everything in him screamed at him to push, learn more, pry it out of Logan. But he couldn't do that, not to his best friend.

_Thank you, Patton._

**Of course, Logan.**

He wanted so badly to ask again about the casualty count. He didn't want to lose any more Clanmates. "And...and our friends?" he asked instead, voice wobbling uncertainly.

Logan sucked in a breath, a tiny sob slipping through the wall hiding his emotions. "I-"

"Names, Logan. Please."

"I... I'm so sorry, Patton...."

......................................

_**Logan** _

Logan shuddered. "I..." He paused, collecting himself. "I'm so sorry, Patton." The boy would be crushed when he realized the cruel fate that awaited his only brother. Virgil had never had the best life, and Logan could feel the boy's raw anger and pain from across the kingdom. He awaited death. Craved it, even. "Your brother...I can feel him from here. He's very strong, you know. I never talked to him much, and now I regret it. He has so much fire in him, so much potential." He snapped his mouth shut, suddenly aware that he had been speaking aloud.

"Logan?" He turned at the sound of his name, fighting the urge to reach out and brush away Patton's tears.

"Yes?"

"He's going to die, isn't he?"

Logan hesitated just a moment too long before answering. "Of course not, Patton." He can practically feel Patton's eyes on him, pleading with him to tell him the truth. But the truth is so painful.

"Logan, please don't lie to me. Not after everything we've been through. He's going to die. Isn't he." It wasn't a question anymore.

Logan's voice broke as he answered.

"...Yes."

Patton turned away, ducking his head. "I'm going to miss him so much," he whispered. He cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. There was a steely glint in his eyes that had never quite been there before. "Let's kick some demon ass."

With that, he stepped forward, one hand still locked with Logan's, and the battle began.


	2. One: Crap This Is Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton woke up late, but it's okay. They both get what they want, AND they get to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I spent all of ten minutes editing and revising and all that fun stuff, so I missed a million things that I could have improved, but oh well, this is mostly a filler chapter until I settle into a groove for writing this.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

**_TWO YEARS EARLIER_ **

Logan yawned, stretching. His hand caught against the sheets as he pulled his arms back to his sides, and he frowned at the torn nail, scraping against the worn sheets.

"Logan! Hurry up, we're late!"

He jolted up at the sound of his fiance's voice. "For what?" he called back, scrambling out of bed.

"The competition thing, Lo, it's today! We need to leave, _now_ if we want to get there in time to see Virgil perform!" Patton's near frantic voice spurred Logan on, and he jerked his tie on over his black polo, hands tying it off easily without even looking.

"Coming, coming."

"You wish," Patton snorted, throwing a piece of buttered toast onto a plate, setting the jar of Crofters next to it.

Logan smirked. "Other way around, love," he said, grabbing the jar and a spoon.

Patton coughed, choking on his toast, and Logan suppressed a chuckle. Pat looked up at the sound, eyes widening with horror when he saw what Logan was doing. "Logan Sanders, you are _not_ eating that for breakfast! You're eating your damn toast, so help me God," Patton scolded indignantly.

"Make me," Logan mumbled, shoving another spoonful of jam into his mouth. His eyes widened as Patton marched over, snatching the spoon from his hands.

"Try me, Lo."

"Fuck," Logan complained, starting wistfully at the spoon in Patton's hand.

"Was that an invitation, or a to-do list?" Patton asked, smirking.

"Both?" Logan ventured cautiously. He started to move forward, but the phone rang, startling them, and Patton sighed.

"It's Virgil. I hope everything's okay," Patton fretted. "Hello?"

Logan spaced off after that, and jumped when Patton tapped him on the shoulder. "The contest is tomorrow, it's been delayed due to weather. I hope Virge is okay, he always gets so stressed during thunderstorms."

"Who are you, his grandmother?" Logan snorted. "He can take care of himself. Besides, even if he proves unfit to deal with the situation by himself, isn't Talyn down there with their partner? I'm sure they're equipped to deal with an emergency," he reassured Patton.

He paused, a grin creeping on to his face. "Besides, didn't you say something about a to-do list?"

..........................................................

Patton snuggled closer to him, breath catching in his throat as he rolled onto his back and Logan sighed, shifting so that his husband flopped back on his side. His breathing evened out, and Logan relaxed again. "I love you," he whispered, fingers carding gently through Patton's thick, curly hair.

"Love you too," Patton mumbled, still half asleep. The words slurred together into a near unintelligible jumble, and Logan let out a fond chuckle. "I texted Remy at breakfast, and we need to get to his place before noon. What time is it?" Patton's voice was clearer now, more awake, and Logan rolled over to glance at the clock.

"A little before eight. We've got plenty of time." He felt Patton nodded against his shoulder, and he closed his eyes, feeling the pull of sleep tug him under again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on going a little further into detail with Patton and Logan, but...kind of lost my courage last minute and did the classic "imply the sex and then flash forward right past it"


End file.
